


At The Edge Between

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100 fandoms [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Gen Work, past Cayde 6/female guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She stood at the Edge of all, knowing where her choices had led too.





	At The Edge Between

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of a larger work on March 12th, that I have since decided to break apart and post as individual works.
> 
> 100fandoms prompt: _# 2. Edge_

In the many pathways of the Void, Freyja stands with closed optics on the edge of the abyss, standing on that tiny precipice where the Light and the Dark meet. She's listening to the whispers where the seams of reality are the weakest.

There is a choice to make; a Reckoning is coming for all of them.

She doesn't have to know where her companion, Cayde, had once stood. In many timelines, the "great" Hero of the City had imparted his last words to her.

"Warlock Freyja?"

She opens her optics to meet the cautious, calculating gaze of the Drifter. Her choice to step beyond the edge had been long ago before meeting Cayde.

"We have work to do, Brother Hunter."

She holds out her hand as the Drifter slowly smiles with his teeth as he shakes it.

"That we do, Sister Warlock."

To join again with that which lurks in the distance of the vast Void.


End file.
